Never Ending Summer
by KittyluvsCats
Summary: Sakura Haruno's mother drags her to Konoha bay to visit an old friend of hers, Ms. Yamanaka. Sakura will meet a whole new group of people, including Sasuke and her new best friend, Ino. SasuSaku.
1. Welcome to Konoha Bay

**Hey guys! It's Kitty Catty, or Kitty as my friends know me! First fanfic, be nice!**

Never Ending Summer

Chapter 1: Welcome to Konoha Bay

"It'll be fun, Saku-chan! I promise! A lot of kids your age will be there!" Ms. Haruno was telling her daughter as they pulled up in the dusty lane that led to the small village they would be staying in for the summer. Konoha Bay.

The pinkette with the emerald eyes scoffed. "Please, it's not like I know any of them!" Sakura was very peeved that they had to leave Amegakure to go to some lousy place called Konoha Bay.

They stepped out of the car and Ms. Haruno gave Sakura some keys.

"Here, you're cabin 41. I'm 29. If you need anything, come down by my cabin, okay honey?" She hugged her daughter.

"Mom, I'm eighteen!" the girl protested. The she took her luggage and hauled it towards cabin 41.

"Hey, I don't know you, do I?"

Sakura twirled around. A boy with very messy red hair and pale blue eyes was staring skeptically at her. "No, you don't. I'm Sakura," she said.

The boy took her luggage. "Here, let me help you. I'm Gaara. I'm in cabin 38, but I have an older sister, she's eighteen, and she's in cabin 40," he explained as he stopped in front of cabin 40.

"I can go from here. I'm in 41," Sakura smiled.

At that precise moment, the door opened. "Neh, Gaara, what do you want?" a girl with dirty blonde hair and teal eyes was standing there. Her eyes rested on Sakura.

"Who're you? I'm Temari!" She grinned, holding out her hand.

"Sakura," the pinkette shook it.

"Yo Temari, who'se there?" A masculine voice came nearer. Sakura got a glimpse of a boy with black hair and narrowed brown eyes.

"Oh, Sakura, this is Shikamaru. Shikamaru, Sakura," Gaara said.

"Nice to meet you. Check mate," he said triumphantly, punching Temari on the shoulder. Temari scowled and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a string of very nasty words.

"Bye sis," Gaara smirked, clearly overjoyed at his sister's loss. Sakura looked at him quizzically.

"Oh, she and Shikamaru were playing Shogi, but Temari never wins, since Shikamaru has an IQ of 200, while Temari's is only 198," he smirked again. "But she's a lot friendlier when she's in a good mood, or at least when she's not stuck in her cabin. She's a very outdoor kind of person," Gaara continued as he helped her unpack.

The cabin was very simple. It had a plain wooden floor, a low bed with white sheets, two windows, a closet and a small table with a chair. The walls were creamy white.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Is there any place we can get somethig to eat?" Sakura asked. Gaara grinned. "How old are you?"

"Me? I'm eighteen. Why?"

Gaara shrugged. "There's a real nice place up by the cliffs, but they don't let minors get in because it's so up high, unless they're accompanied by an adult. I'm only seventeen, so I've never been there."

Sakura smiled. "All right, show me this place."

Sakura had an excellent time with Gaara, and they got to know a lot more about each other. Apparently, Gaara and his two siblings, eighteen year old Temari and nineteen year old Kankurou, had been dragged here by their parents, who thought some beach air would do them good.

"The so called 'beach air' has only made Kankurou more annoying, Temari's mood a lot more crappier, and has gottem me really bored."

"How so?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, we're from Sunagakure, and there is no beach there. It's mostly just sand, so mom is afraid I'll drown if I get in the water!" Gaara complained. Sakura laughed. She was starting to like Gaara **(as a friend, morons!)**, and she could only hope she would become friends with Temari.

"How about you? Why are you here?" Gaara wondered.

"Oh, my mom dragged me here because she hasen't seen her old friend, Yuki Yamanaka, for a long time, and apparently Yuki dragged her daughter Ino here too, so my mom is really excited about this and wanted me to come too. But are you seriously from Sunagakure?"

"Yeah, it's a long way, I know. In fact, we came by train. Believe me, Konoha Bay is a paradise compared to the Sand City!"

"Seriously? I'm from Amegakure, the so called 'Rain City'. And I like it a lot better there," Sakura sighed. Gaara smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, I heard Amegakure is supposed to be an amazing city."

"Well, looks like I have to go, my mother is calling me," Sakura grumbled dejectedly.

"OK, I'll leave the money on the table. See you tonight, Sakura!"

Sakura took a quick shower, changed into a pink tanktop and white denim cutoofs, pink flip flops, amd tied her hair up in a ponytail, when she heard a knock on her door.

She opened the door to find Temari standing outside. "Hey, Sakura," she greeted her. Temari's hair was tied into two low ponytails, and she wore black shorts and a light blue t-shirt.

"Temari, what's up?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Gaara's gone down with Shikamaru already, I was wondering if you would like to join us for a bonefire?" Temari smiled.

"Yeah, sure!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

Temari led her to a small clearing between the rocks near the beach, where it was mostly sand and dirt. There was a big bonefire burning, and there were a dozen or so kids toasting marshmallows. Amongst them, Sakura recognized Gaara and Shikamaru talking to a blonde boy. Gaara smiled and waved at the two girls.

"Hey, Sakura! This is Naruto!" Gaara exclaimed. Naruto grinned. "Hello there!" He smiled, then offered her a marshmallow on a stick. "Want one? Wait, I have to introduce you! Peoples, may have your attention for a second?" Naruto stood up. Everyon turned to stare at him.

"Guys, this is Sakura, from..." he looked at her. "Amegakure," Sakura finished for him. "Right, that." Naruto said cheerfully.

A weird guy with a bowl cut and ver bushy brows bowed and said, "Hello, oh youthful Sakura! I am Lee!"

A boy with dark brown hair and pale grey eyes said, "Neji Hyuga, and my cousin Hinata," he pointed to a girl with his same eyes, only the girl had black hair with a purple tinge to it.

"I'm Tenten!" Said a girl with chocolate brown hair pulled up into two buns. Her warm brown eyes sparkled as Tenari sat down next to her, and the girls soon started a private conversation.

"Kiba Inuzuka and my dog, Akamaru!" A boy with brown hair and red marks on his face waved and held up his puppy.

"Ino Yamanaka!!!!!!! You must be the famous Sakura Haruno!!!!!!!" A blonde girl with pretty blue eyes squealed. "Er, yeah, our moms knew each other..... My mom is Mizuki Haruno," Sakura explained to the group.

"You already know Temari, Gaara, Naruto and I," Shikamaru said, looking bored.

"I'm Kankurou," this guy had brown hair, brown eyes, and purple markings on his face.

"And Sasuke!" Ino simpered at the boy next to her.

"Hn."

Sakura stared. He was goergous. He had black hair that stood up slightly at the back, and deep black eyes. On his face was a strange smile, halfway between a grin and a smirk. Sakura felt herself blush.

"Guys, stop putting stress on the girl!" Temari waved at everyone else who was staring at Sakura, including Naruto, Ino, Kiba and Lee.

"Sasuke-kun!! Where are you?" A girly voice called out. Sasuke stiffened.

"Dammit, it's Karin!" Tenten hissed.

"Oooh, Sasuke-kun, can I join too?" Karin said, sitting down in between him and Neji.

"No."

"Thank you!"

"Eh, I think I hear mom, calling," Hinata said.

"Aaargh! If your mom finds us here, we're all dead!" Shikamaru supplied.

"Back to the cabins!!!!" Kiba yelled, and the kids dispersed. Sakura found herself being dragged by Temari.

"Woah, what was that all about?" Sakura gasped as they reached cabin 41.

"Hinata's parents own the place, and that place we were in is out of bounds for us kids. So...yeah, you get the point," she explained.

"Oh. That explains it. Well, see you Temari."

"Night Sakura."

Sakura changed quickly before sinking in her bed. She was exhausted from all that running.

Tomorrow would be better.


	2. Jealous

**Kitty's back!!!!!! Yup she is! Kitty hopes she hasn't made the chapters too short. Also, Kitty is worrying that she might be using some Italian vocabulary in her story becuase Microsoft word wasn't recognizing the word "fard".... hmm, is that just italian? Kitty wonders....**

**Enjoy! Oh, and stop thinking it's GaaSaku! Even though Kitty wishes she'd wrote a GaaSaku with this plot... cheerio!**

Never Ending Summer

Chapter 2: Jealous

Two weeks had passed since the pinkette's arrival in Konoha Bay, and Ino was already her best friend, so to speak. Her mother and Ino's mother kept arranging picnics and dinners and occasions, and Sakura barely spent any time with Gaara and the gang as a result.

She missed Gaara. He and his brother Kankurou had gone camping around the cliffs for a week, and she felt very depressed. Gaara always knew how to comfort her, or how to have fun. She really needed him right now.

It was a hot Saturday afternoon, and Sakura was lying dejectedly on her bed. Out of the window she could see Shikamaru and Temari playing Shogi, Temari looking utterly bored and Shikamaru was frowning. This wasn't an 'out' day for anyone, or at least that was what Tenten had announced on the phone: the mothers were worried about the heatstroke.

However, one mother didn't care that her daughter would faint.

A knock was heard on Sakura's door, and the girl checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was wet and stuck up in the back, her face was sweaty, her tank top hung loosely, one of the straps falling down her shoulder. Her shorts were crumpled up, and she had an annoyed-irritated sort of look.

"Hey, Sakura! I'm dying out here!"

Maybe it was the rigorous crashing of the waves, but the voice sounded distinctively like Tenten. Tenten wouldn't care how she looked. So Sakura made the mistake of opening the door.

"EEEEK! What happened to you?" Ino screeched, apparently appalled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" the pinkette asked, a little irritated at her friend's reaction.

"You need a make over job, and then I'll tell you what happened!" the blonde pointed out.

So Ino stepped in, closed the door, whipped out hairbrush, mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, lip-gloss, fard, eye shadow and lip liner from her straw Prada bag, and set to work.

In ten minutes, Sakura had blue eye shadow, a lot of mascara, rosy pink fard, bright red lipstick and glossy pink hair.

"EEEEK! What did you do, Ino?" Sakura screamed, then rushed to the bathroom to wash off the layers. She came out looking exactly like she had before the make up job, except for the sweat, which she had laboriously rinsed off.

Ino sighed. "Saku-chan! You looked perfect!" she whined. "I looked like a slut," Sakura protested.

"That's because your tank top is falling off."

"That's because I'm flat-chested."

"That's because you're too skinny."

"And flat chested."

"Yeah, maybe you are."

Sakura glared at Ino. Ino smiled.

"Do you want to know what happened while I was outside and you were ruining your looks in this dump?"

"No." Sakura wasn't in the mood.

"I saw Sasuke!"

Sakura's interest shifted. She hadn't heard of Sasuke in a long time. "Really?"

"Yes. Then.... WE KISSED!!!! OMG OHMYGOD HE KISSED ME!!!!!!!!" Ino squealed, jumping around.

Sakura sighed. "You mean YOU kissed him."

Ino shook her head. "No, he kissed me!"

Sakura felt tears stinging her eyes. "Oh, well, I have to get ready. Bye, Saku!" Ino winked and left, leaving Sakura looking at her ceiling.

Then she burst out crying. The tears flowed, her shoulders shook, and she didn't know why. All she knew was that a few hours later, arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders, and a voice whispered, "What's wrong, blossom?"

Only Gaara called her blossom. **(Didya know 'Sakura' means 'Cherry Blossom' in Japanese? Kitty figured it out yesterday!)**That was how she knew it was him right now hugging her. She twisted around in his arms and cried, "She's going out with Sasuke! My best friend is going out with Sasuke!" she sobbed into his shirt. She felt Gaara sigh.

"Don't worry, blossom, we'll fix it. Me and the gang were going to the beach. Will that cheer you up?" Gaara asked, patting her head.

"OK," Sakura whispered, then grabbed her swimming costume and rushed into the bathroom to change. She returned moments later wearing her favorite pink bikini and a pair of shorts.

The gang met five minutes later at the beach. Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were present.

The five girls whipped out their sunglasses and sunbathed for about half an hour, while the boys entered the water and splashed around. After thirty minutes, the boys stood dripping in front of the very bemused (and tanned) girls.

"Woah, Tema, how'd you get a tan so quickly?" Tenten exclaimed, looking enviously at Temari's tan back and legs.

"In the Sand City we're very used to the sun. We absorb the sunlight better. It'll go away when the temperature cools down," Temari explained.

"If you want a good, lasting tan, look at Sakura," Temari pointed out, and everybody's eyes looked at Sakura, who was blushing at the sudden attention.

In fact, Sakura didn't look too bad. She was also tanned, not as much as Temari, but still, more tanned than Ino.

"You are so lucky," Hinata said. "I grew up in the Snow City, and it resulted in this complexion."

The girl extended her arm to show her friends the bone-white skin.

Ino waved her leg in front of Sakura's face. "How about me, eh? Am I tanned?"

Sakura almost snorted. Ino had a yellowish complexion now, but she wasn't about to mention that.

"Yeah, Ino. Very tanned."

Ino beamed. Kiba snorted, and the girls looked up.

"Oh, and I thought it had started raining," Tenten commented. **(Kitty: She's talking about the boy's dripping!) **Kiba scowled at her.

"We're going cliff diving," Naruto said. "Care to join us?"

Temari immediatley jumped up. "I'm in!" **(Go Tema!)**

Tenten stood up too. "OK, I'm coming." **(Go Tennie!)**

Hinata shrugged her pale shoulders. "I'll stay down here." **(Kitty: Go Hi- Froggie: SHUT UP AND LET THEM READ!)**

Ino shook her head. "I'll ruin my pedicure!" Then she looked at Sakura.

Sakura's mind was racing. The prospect of cliff diving seemed interesting enough.

_**You kidding me? No way. Stay with Ino!**_

_It could be fun._

**_Are you seriously risking your freindship with the blonde supermodel?_ (Kitty: Supermodel? Pl- Froggie: SHUT THE HELL UP! *Knocks Kitty out*)**

_Sasuke's going to be there._

_**You have a point.**_

"OK, I'm coming up there too."

Ino glared at her, as if she expected her to stay down there.

"See you!" Gaara waved at the two girls on the beach. Hinata pulled out a magazine, while Ino continued scowling at Sakura's back.

**Kitty liked writing this chapter for some reason! Kitty decided to make Tennie-chan have a mini-crush on Neji! But it's so mini, you barely even notice it! Kitty might write a NejiTen fic someday..... Sorry if my chapters are short!!!!**

**Froggie: Ahem...**

**Kitty: Oh, right! Guys, this is Froggie, better known on this website as xFroggie-chanx!**

**Froggie: Do not fear, readers! I will knock Kitty out in the next and final chapter of this story!**

**Kitty: This is a three-shot story?**

**Froggie: Didn't you write it?**

**Kitty: Kitty wrote a four chapter story, but Word deleted the third chapter, so Kitty made adjustments to the fourth one!**

**Froggie: Screw Word.**

**Kitty: Bye bye readers!!!! :3**


	3. Kiss

**Kitty: 'm back!**

**Froggie: Ur speaking in first person again!**

**Kitty: No, Mean Kitty wrote that! Good Kitty writes in third person all the time!**

**Froggie: U suffer from split personality?**

**Kitty: Yup, I/Kitty do/does.**

**Froggie: WTVR. On with the story.**

Never Ending Summer

Chapter 3: Kiss

"Right.... who's going first?" Naruto's bravado had disappeared the moment they had gotten up there.

"What's the matter, baka **(Kitty: Baka means- Froggie: ALREADY?)**? Too high for you?" Sasuke teased. Sakura let the baka comment slide, as she assumed that that was just Sasuke's name for Naruto, just like Ino called her billboard-head, and Temari called Shikamaru lazy ass. It was natural.

"It was higher than I thought," Naruto admitted. "Well?"

"Sakura? Want to give it a try?" Neji smirked.

"Well..."

Sasuke punched her arm. "I dare you." **(Kitty: I double dare her! Froggie: grrrr....)**

Sakura was seriously thinking about it, when Ino came running up the cliff. She accidentally-on-purpose bumped into Sakura, causing her to topple off the rocky edge, into the thrashing ocean below.

Sakura hit the ice-cold water, and struggled upwards to breathe. She couldn't make it, the waves were too strong.

Somewhere up above, Sasuke ripped off his shirt and dove in after Sakura.

Sakura felt a hand come around her waist, and she was being pulled up. She found herself on a small rock, thirty feet away from the cliff, while the water lapped her legs. She turned around and saw Sasuke.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hi," she replied. "You saved me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "That was a dangerous stunt your friend pulled there."

Sakura scoffed. "She's my best friend. And you should know her name, seeing as you two kissed earlier this evening."

The Uchiha boy stared bewildered at her. "I didn't kiss her! I never even saw her this evening! Or today, for that matter!"

"Really?" **(Kitty: Oooh.. liar liar pants on fire! Froggie: SHUT UP!!!! *knocks Kitty out... again.)**

"Yeah. I was hanging around the area where cabins 38 to 45 are."

"Why?"

"To see you."

Sakura blushed very red, but Sasuke didn't falter.

"And as for best friend, you should hear what she says behind your back."

"Like what?"

Sasuke imitated Ino's high pitched voice. "'I mean, what did that girl do to her hair? Pink? What a bad dieing job! Pathetic, really! And she's so fat! With no chest! Who would go out with her?'" Sasuke's expression softened as he saw tears well up in Sakura's eyes.

After a few minutes of akward silence, Sasuke muttered, "I don't think you're ugly."

Sakura looked at him. "What?"

"I don't think you're ugly. I think you're beautiful. Gorgeous."

Sakura blushed again, and this time Sasuke smiled. "That's exactly what I think about you!" she blurted out without thinking. Sasuke's grin got wider.

"Do you love me?"

Sakura looked down. "Yes," she whispered softly.

"Good." Then he kissed her. Lightly, but it was enough for Sakura. She went so red she wondered if her face was on fire.

At that moment, Gaara, Neji and Tenten climbed up on the rock too.

"Well, well, look who has a new girlfriend," Neji teased. Sasuke broke away, giving Sakura the chance to look at Gaara. He grinned at her.

"Well, if my girlfriend-to-be says it's okay," Sasuke looked at Sakura. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! OK, I'm hungry. Let's go eat, Neji. Please?" Tenten begged. **(Froggie: Hint of the mini-crush Kitty was talking about... Kitty: *groans* Kitty hurt her head!)**

"All right, let's go."

They had gone to a nearby café, where Ino continuosly shot Sakura murderous death glares. Her ex-best friend ignored them, instead choosing to chat with Gaara and Temari. Apparently, Gaara had met a girl whose name was Matsuri and he had really liked her, and the two were going on their first date tomorrow night. **(Kitty: Sad to say, Kitty put in some GaaMatsu. Froggie: And ShikaTema? Kitty: MINI-CRUSH!!!!)**Sakura was really happy for him, and so was Temari.

'And you, Sakura? What of you and Sasuke?' Temari had asked.

'We'll be together. Always,' the pinkette had replied.

And now, as she snuggled up in her boyfriend's arms, she didn't need to worry about the summer ending or evil blonde girls trying to get their revenge. Because she knew he was with her. And they were both going to Konoha University of Science. But that's another story.

"All that matters," Sasuke would say, "is that this, for us, was a never ending summer."

**Kitty: Kitty loves happy endings!**

**Froggie: Kitty... ur split personality!**

**Kitty: Huh? Oh, when Kitty was in lala land a few minutes before, she met Zetsu, who cured her!**

**Froggie: Good. Hey Kit Kat, any previews?**

**Kitty: Kitty would like to announce that soon she'll be uploading her new fic! Here are the facts:**

_Name: High School Romance_

_Chapters: 5_

_Pairings: Mainly ShikaTema, with SasuSaku, NejiTen and NaruHina and hints of PeinKon._

_Warnings: INO FANS, U HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

**Froggie: A high school fic?**

**Kitty: Yup, Kitty loves High School Fics! Also, Kitty has started on a fic--**

**Froggie: Before you tell us about the hundred other fics u've started, why don't we just close this?**

**Kittty: Kitty's happy now! Good bye, readers!**


End file.
